


Five Kisses Minho Gave Thomas And The One Time He Should've

by Runner_A5 (QueenOfPurgatory)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minho can be such a dork, Oh that's bad, Thinking Thomas, Thomas's POV, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPurgatory/pseuds/Runner_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Minho and Thomas kiss, Thomas is left in a daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses Minho Gave Thomas And The One Time He Should've

 

 

> **'His lips felt like Heaven to Thomas.'**

 

The first time they kissed, Thomas thought he was on Cloud Nine. The Glader never thought that Minho would ever kiss a shuck like him, let alone _love_ , but his thoughts were silenced once those chapped lips were on his. Even thought it was just a peck, Thomas felt like it had been longer. The moment Thomas snapped out of his dazed state, Minho was already running towards the Map Room with a bottle of water in his mouth.

Thomas blinked slowly, what just happened?

Did, did _the_ Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, just kissed a Greenbean like him?

Thomas must be dreaming.

This can't possibly be reality.

Oh God Thomas felt faint.

 

The second time Minho kissed Thomas, he was sure they were dating. This time, Minho had Thomas pinned against the Maze's walls, hands on either side of his head. Thomas could feel a tongue prodding his lips and he hesitantly opened them. Almost immediately, Minho's slick tongue slipped inside and danced with Thomas's, making the latter moan into the kiss.

Minho's actions were clear to Thomas that even if a Griever rounded up a corner, the Asian would pay no mind and continue ravishing the Greenie's mouth.

But then came the teeth. Minho broke the kiss and started nipping Thomas's lower lips, leaving it slightly swelled. Thomas groaned as the Keeper started grounding against him, tongue darting out to caress the bitten lips. By now, Thomas's face was flushed and his body was writhing under Minho's skilled fingers as they slowly travel up under his shirt.

Let's just say the moment they finished they had a close call as the Maze's walls closed behind them, a nagging Alby close behind.

 

The third time they kissed, Thomas had to keep quiet. The kiss happened while the other Gladers were sleeping in their hammocks, forcing Thomas to not make any sounds. But Minho doesn't even care, straddling Thomas's hips while his mouth was occupied by the Greenie's lips, tongues playing together. Chuck lay beside them on another hammock, snoring like a piglet.

Thomas wasn't sure where it came from, but the word PDA flashed in his mind.

 

The fourth time they kissed, was one Thomas thought should've lasted longer. It was another peck on the lips, like the first time they kissed, but Thomas was already used to Minho's long and passionate kisses that it just felt _wrong_ kissing him for just a brief moment before pulling back.

But Thomas knew from the smirk on his face that Minho was being the usual tease he always is.

 

The fifth one filled Thomas with so much passion and lust that it made his heart flutter. Don't get him wrong, Minho always kisses like that, but this time so many feelings poured out of Minho like a rushing river. It made Thomas fall in love with the Keeper all over again.

 

The one time Thomas expected a kiss, his wishes were denied. Minho clenched Thomas's shoulders in a vice-like grip and told him for just today he should rest and not run in the Maze.

But Thomas could see it.

Even though Minho tried so hard to mask his nervousness with his usual smirk, Thomas could still see the worry in his eyes. Thomas just wanted to yank the Asian over for a kiss but before he could do that, he saw his lover's back running inside the Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy-- That's a long drabble 0-0


End file.
